Diente de León
by tributevampire17
Summary: Katniss le hace una visita a Peeta en el hospital del 13, recuerda que es cumpleaños de él, una charla, una promesa. Pasen y lean...


**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia, solo tome un momento de Sinsajo e imagine algunos sucesos que me hubieran gustado que sucedieran, que son de mi autoría. **

**Disfruten...**

* * *

Desde la noche que Peeta quería verme luego de la boda de Finnick, solo salí para cumplir mis horarios desde hace tres días, no había cruzado palabra con nadie.  
Hoy decidí saltarme el horario, gracias a un certificado medico que me dejo mi madre. En mi cabeza todavía rondaba mi conversación con Peeta, hoy me había despertado con nostalgia. Extrañaba sus brazos, su sonrisa y como fruncía el ceño cuando se concentraba en decorar un pastel. Prim antes que se vaya a su turno me dijo que en la noche, llame en sueños muchas veces a Peeta. Me levanto de mi cama, me coloco la ropa gris, y dejo que mi cabello caiga en ondas, deshaciendo la trenza.  
Prim entra corriendo al compartimiento asustando al gato que dormía.  
-Katniss! Todo el sector psiquiátrico esta en una reunión con Coin, solo quedamos las enfermeras y me dejaron a cargo.  
-Y que haces aquí? Estas a cargo Prim...- le digo- Puedes perder tu trabajo...  
-Quiero que veas algo, vamos...  
-No voy a ver a Peeta, Prim...- me niego totalmente.  
-Lo veras atrás del cristal, no hay nadie y el no te vera, estas a salvo, ambos.  
-Prim...  
-Por favor Katniss...- yo suspiro y la sigo. Corremos prácticamente, ella me deja en la ventana donde se puede ver perfectamente la habitación blanca de Peeta. Hay cuadros, mucha pintura y un caballete donde el se encuentra ahora, sus manos no están atadas, y su rostro esta sereno, es como si fuera Peeta.  
Prim entra a la habitación con una bandeja.  
\- Hola Prim...- dice él sonriéndole a mi hermana.  
-Hola Peeta, aquí esta el desayuno que te prometí...- Prim lo deja en su cama y el se acerca a tomar su taza.  
\- Té sin azúcar?- dice después de probar, mi hermana asiente- Como lo sabes?  
-Me lo contaste en una ocación- mintió, yo lo había mencionado una tarde en que los tres merendamos con Té y galletas- Hoy quieres hablar?- como ? Eso significaba que hablaban siempre? Dios, esto era estúpido, sentía celos de mi hermana.  
-Hoy... No , Prim...- bebe su Té rápidamente y come una galleta- Lo siento, pero necesito estar solo...- ella sonríe y el la abraza- Eres una gran terapeuta sabes ?  
-Me lo han dicho- Prim sonríe y toma la bandeja, deja una galleta en la mesa- Adiós, Peeta... Y sabes algo, hoy estas solo, los doctores están de reunión -él sonríe, mi hermana se va y lo deja solo.  
Peeta vuelve a su cuadro y sigue pintando, su pintura era del salón de nuestra vieja escuela. Estaban varios pupitres con alumnos dándole la espalda, y en el pizarra se leía "Teorema de Pitagoras" Recuerdo ese día, el profesor de matemáticas quería enseñar algo diferente. Y ahora recuerdo que día era aquel, llegue al salón y me senté a tres pupitres adelante de Peeta, me di cuenta en su pintura que yo estaba a esa distancia, me estaba pintando la trenza. Ese día muchos le golpearon el hombro juguetón, y él le sonreía, era su cumpleaños.  
Y si no calculo mal HOY Peeta cumplía años. Ese día, después del receso, deje un diente de león en su pupitre, hace un año había ocurrido lo del pan.  
Creo que nunca llego a saber que fui yo, lamentablemente.  
El termino el cuadro pintando su mano con el diente de león. Sentí mis mejillas húmedas, nadie sabía que era su cumpleaños, recuerdo que esos días su padre horneaba un pastel de dos pisos naranja, lo recuerdo perfectamente.  
Y ya no abría más de ellos, me acerco al vidrio y apoyo mi mano en ella, como si pudiera llegar a Peeta.  
-Feliz Cumpleaños- susurro suavemente, él levanta su rostro y mira hacia aquí, como si pudiera verme. No sabía que la sala tuviera alguna conexión con su habitación. Él se acerca justo a mi altura, como si supiera que estoy allí, apoya su frente y suspira, yo me apoyo también y lo observo, sus ojos azules están confundidos.  
-Estoy alucinando otra vez con esa voz...- se susurra para él mismo.  
-No estas alucinando... Soy la chica del diente de león- susurro.  
-Eres tú? Sobreviviste al bombardeo ?- nunca pensaría que era yo ?  
-Nunca estuve allí...- y ahí es donde se da cuenta de quien soy- Lamento si molesto, me voy si quieres...  
-Se que aunque no te viera, te irías, suelo confiar en ti...- susurra- Tuve algún momento en que sospeche que eras tú- el suelta una risa- Bueno siempre pensaba que fuiste tú.  
-Estamos bajo tierra, pero si habría te traería otro diente de león...- veo un block de hojas en una mesita, dibujo uno y escribo "Feliz Cumpleaños" Lo doblo y escribo su nombre, veo un botón que abre a un buzón que da a la habitación, tiro la hoja y el la toma, cuando lo abre sonríe.  
-Es hora... 2 minutos- dice Prim apresurándose y volviendo a salir.  
-Me tengo que ir...- le digo, no se de donde salen mis palabras- Cuando todo termine, prometo hacer todo lo posible para que seas feliz, lo prometo... Te amo, Peeta- el se sorprende y sonríe, veo sus ojos llorosos.  
-A pesar de que mi otro yo te odie por completo, el chico del pan te ama... Te amo, Katniss.  
-Yo mucho más, y te lo demostraré cuando volvamos al 12...  
\- Lo prometes?  
-Si, Peeta... Te amo.  
-Yo también, Katniss.  
Con esto salgo y corro a mi compartimiento.  
Prim por la tarde dice que nadie levanto sospechas, y que Beetee había borrado de las camaras todo momento desde que estuve hablando con Peeta.

Había ido a cazar y traje conmigo un ciervo y un recuerdo. Dejo el ciervo a Sae y le digo que en la bandeja de Peeta, le deje el diente de león que traía conmigo.

Él había comenzado a almorzar con nosotros, pero alejado de mi, era mejor así. A la hora del almuerzo tomo mi bandeja, hay un trozo de carne y puré de patatas, más el vaso de agua.  
Me siento junto a Annie, la cual esta en su mundo, Johanna esta en frente y Peeta que llega recién se sienta a su lado, llega mi familia y Finnick, todos comienzan a charlar, menos yo.  
Veo a Peeta, levantar su servilleta, el diente de león cae y el lo observa, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, lo toma y lo guarda en el bolsillo de la camisa, sobre el corazón.

* * *

**Se que es corto, pero es lo que salio :)**

**Fue unas noches antes del estreno de Sinsajo Parte 1 cuando escribí esto, me sorprendí bastante cuando aparece la habitación donde esta Peeta (no hablo más sobre esa parte porque lloro) era tal cual yo había imaginado la habitación para esta historia. Bueno, les gusto? Espero que si y espero sus comentarios.**

**Saludos !**


End file.
